Vampire Academy  Dimitri POV
by PrincessBurnes
Summary: This is Dimitri's view and take on the first book, not through the whole chapters word for word. Will contain Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction..**

**I do not own anything, the characters and the places they are all to do with Richelle.**

**I would live to have reviews so I know where to improve. Thanks guys. 3.**

* * *

><p>I gazed into the windows to check that the Princess was there, I had my team of other Guardians hiding around the Portland fall area. I waited behind a bush with my eyes watching and waiting for movement. The Princess couldn't possible be living at human hours, unless she was locked inside all day - Even I am sure that would turn her insane. That when I saw it a lamp within one of the bedrooms lit up, and I saw one girl with long brown hair that hung around her face, learning over what looked like the Princess as she seemed to be stroking a cat - Which wouldn't be Dhampirs because we aren't animal friendly.<p>

I watched the Dhampir pull her hair back and watched in horror as the princess had hesitated but still continued to take a bite. I watched as the Dhampir went limp as her body was filling with pleasure. I frowned at the thought of another blood whore in the making – My mother and sisters lived in a town where this regularly happened and though the town was small and quiet it sickened me that my younger sisters would be used as breeding surrogates. I shook the thought of Victoria out of my head and watched more as the princess walked into another room as I radioed in too Wes, which he then had the team move on this house. I continued to watch this girl as her head turned to look at the cat that was sitting by the window and that's when the cat gave it away.

The cat started to hiss and puff up whilst starting at me – I sighed at was definitely Rose that was starting at me, although I was too far to be seen full appearance, a darker shadowed me was probably seen as she had jerked in surprise at she realised that I had just watched the whole scene of them drinking blood – her face looked deeper in meaning as she tried to figure out what or who I was and by that point she was up and dressed and left the room. I knew it was soon I would be chasing her, yet again I radioed to Wes – he was so boring but always wanted to be in the action, even though I wouldn't trust him the Princess's life I would trust him to come along and wait.

They seemed to bunch together as they rushed down the road, I watched back and slowly but surely followed them to their destination as they were moving quicker than I thought I picked up the pace, but they seemed to pick up the pace when they must of heard my pacing feet.

"Run!" I heard from what I suspect to be Roses voice, it was a distressed cry for Vasilisa to move quicker. I almost laughed in my head as they both stopped in shock as my presences of being there. The darkness of Rose's face was unable to see it, I had heard may stories that she was beautiful but a whore. I sighed, these poor girls. She seemed to be frozen after she had jerked Vasilisa behind her, _she's looking at you_ I shock the thought out of my head straight away.

"Leave her Alone, don't touch her" I heard a growling from the little Dhampir. I sighed mentally at the thought that she would think she could beat me in a fight so I gave her a chance a peace offering so to speak off as I placed my hand out and went to take the princess's hand when I heard a "I'm not going to –" She spoke confused as I took a step closer. That's when she attacked me when a move that seemed rusty because she was sloppy and her movement was slow and seemed dazzled from the feeding.

She tried to hit me with one of hands that i blocked and because she was so weak she had flown off her balancing in her footing and was going to land on her side so I grabbed her within a split second making sure she didn't fall and that's when I got her arm so that she didn't hurt herself. That is when I actually got to look at her deep chocolate brown eyes and her beautiful face but the wounds to her neck were pronounced and bleeding, they were too much of a distraction, I was shocked - This was how the princess was living, pushing her feeding to the limits. I am not surprised the pair could barely run away from me. She quickly covered her neck - I still stared at the thought of why she would do that before I returned to her eyes before she jerked out of my hold. She raised her eyebrow without realising and blushed. Girls - They have their crushes.

She backed back to the Princess still looking weary and on the edge, until the princess told her not too and Rose seemed relax a few seconds after at the moment I knew that I could set in and talk to the princess I kept my face calm as I felt her watch me.

I bowed in respect and introduced myself 'My name is Dimitri Belikov, I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir Academy, Princess"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter two. Thank you for the reviews :') That is really kind.

* * *

><p>Dimitri side;<p>

**Chapter 2;**

The journey home was just as boring as the journey there. The girls were silent because I had separated them making sure that I sat next to princess the whole time, she seemed nervous as she was gripping a water bottle particularly hard. But I wasn't worried about her being nervous as long as she was safe and under the barriers of magic. As I left my mind to drift I thought about Rose; no wonder everyone thought she was pretty as she was her hair was long and straight with curvy features that most girls die for she was shorter than me but that is due to her mother being a midget but even her mother could pull Rose's look off. _You want her don't you?_ My conscious mocked me. NO. I screamed back in my head. She was just a student _But she doesn't go to school... yet._ But she will. Stop thinking this man. Stop thinking this. I needed a distraction but I didn't want to talk to the Princess so I moved back to the seats where Rose was placed and asked "Were you really going to attack all of us?" I waited and she didn't seem to answer. "Doing that... protecting her like that – it was brave" It was stupid. "Stupid, but brave. Why did you even try it?" That is when she looked at me looking at me in the eye..

"Because I am her Guardian" She was blunt that was for sure as she turned back to the window I left her again seeming to cut me off. I was going to stay longer but I realised the plane was actually going to land soon.

...

Walking back into the grounds I relaxed, the princess was safe...

"Hey Comrade" It was Rose she seemed to of broken from her Guardian – Oh what a rebel and why was she calling me comrade?

I kept walking without looking at her "You want to talk now?"

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" I laughed inside.

"Headmistress Kirova" I corrected continuing to walk the way to the office. I had a sudden thought of spreading her over the table running the paper work and having my way with her. _That's naughty you know?_

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still self righteous old bit –" Her words faded away as I think she realised that maybe she wasn't going to get away with this. _Yes she's been naughty, why not you?_ No. _You want to do things to here._ A range of different images flooded my head and made me want to ravish her, make her moan, make her come. NO. I screamed at my mind to think of another topic as I hoped no one would notice now the massive boner that I had in my trousers. Thankfully I actually realised were I was and noticed that we were very close to Kirova's office; I would stay with the princess with Alberta and the others would leave like we had discussed to be fair the office it was smaller than expected considering the size of the academy. I stood at the back of the chairs waiting for Kirova to start her rant – Rose was right she was self righteous and liked to moan, but it was true though Rose and the Princess would be in trouble and they shouldn't off left – Even if it was skilful. _She's sly like a bad kitty._ SHUT UP. I screamed. Everyone's eyes were now on Kirova and she was ready

"You Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind; the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Striogi would love to finish off the Dragomir; you nearly enabled them to do it" I agreed with Kirova they would of killed the rest of the Dragomir and there would be no blood lines. But I was suspicious of the bond that they had – Rose would not know if the Princess needed to feed. There was something that was going on and I can't figure that out.

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Vasilisa spoke before Rose could have piped up, her face was calm and Rose's was more annoyed... Something she was hiding. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Kirova tsked at both at them and I almost laughed - She seemed speechless at first. "Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would of kept you safe."

Rose snapped, her face was angry - "I DID my duty!" She was shouting jumping out of her chair. I flinched in surprise and was going to restrain her but she stopped and I relaxed. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you" – She swiped around the room pointing her at us; she didn't seem to actually be looking at us or me. _You want her to look..._ No. "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had too. You certainly weren't going too" Kirova was shocked and seemed confused like she was missing something, there was something.

"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you're not telling us?" Rose bit her lip... yes. Even through their bond there was more than that.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left – aside from the novelty of it, no doubt – was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance"

"No, that's not –"

"And that only makes my decision much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations for you. You will be send away straight as soon as possible" and like that Rose seemed to have lost her voice and look worried...

"I... what?" She was confused and looked confused.

When Rose failed to speak, the princess piped up again. "You can't do that! Shes my guardian."

"There is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice"

"But my parents... –"

I know what your parents would of wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian and she will leave" I started at the wall behind Kirova's head. What a waste of talent.

"Where are going to send me? To my mum in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone" Yes she did... "Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?" Rose seemed to have lost her mind as she spoke in voice that was cold and seemed dark "Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day" I thought of Viktoria – I was saddened.

"Miss Hathaway – Your out of line" She was… and Kirova knew that it was hard on me. Oh Viktoria.

"They have a bond" I said as they all turned and faced me as I looked straight in her eye – I wasn't looking at her more like through her – hurt by words earlier. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" I continued to stare at her whilst Kirova spoke.

"No... that impossible. That hasn't happen in centuries"

"It is obvious, I suspected as soon as I started to watch them" Great now I sound like a pervert - SHUT UP I screamed again.

I barely heard Victor murmur something in the corner – something about a gift. "A rare and wonderful thing"

"The best guardians always had that bond" I knew a couple back where I used to live... "In the stories"

"Stories that are centuries old, surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay a the academy after everything she's done?"

I didn't want to sound desperate so I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential - " I was cut off.

"Wild and disrespectful?" Who the hell you are you anyway? Outsourced help?" Rose. Oh rose – I saved you from the dangers.

Kirova spoke up "Guardian Belikov is the princess guardian now – Her sanctioned guardian" I felt bad because I knew Rose would love to be Vasilisa's guardian.

"You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?" I almost laughed at that comment but I kept a straight face.

Kirova threw her arms up in the air. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bond and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without disciplined is worse than no guardian"

I was going to fight this because she would waste talent.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again"

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind per peers."

"No, I won't" Rose tried to but in but I had forgotten she even in the room.

"Then give her extra training sessions" I stated.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" She was demanding showing that she wouldn't want to do it. I sighed mentally. "You?"

I seemed confused. "Well, that's not what I –"

"Yes that is what I thought" I frowned. I could but I wouldn't want too.

I guess it would spice up my life and means that I wouldn't have to walk around half the time on duty. I looked at Rose and Vasilisa and they both looked up at me with pleading eyes that had managed to escape. I looked back at Rose. I could it wouldn't hurt.

"Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along wither normal ones"

"And then what? She goes unpunished?" Kirova stated even though it was a question.

"Find some other way to punish her" I stated. "Guardians numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular" Rose shudders as she was thinking about blood whores as was I. I got back up when Victor agreed with me saying that Rose was a waste of talent. I zoned out staring into Rose's face – She wouldn't become a blood whore I wouldn't let another girl become like that. She was still thinking about it when she looked into my eyes – I wanted her just to accept, I had fought her corner.

Last thing I heard was "Fine. I accept"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vasilisa was escorted by one of the guardians that I didn't actually look actually didn't know. I was too busy looking at the school timetable that Rose held in her hands – She seemed disappointed at the amount of hours that she would be learning. I guess having that much time off makes you rusty and out of place. And the look on her face told me exactly that. Alberta and I was ordered to take Rose to her class. I walked in front of her, I was silent the whole way, I almost wished that I could take to Rose but small chatter – I wouldn't even know what to say but Alberta was there and to be honest I would look like fool. When entering the Gym all the novices seemed to be shocked – Most of them had their mouths are literally open. It made it almost funny. Rose took off leaving me and Alberta close but she didn't care as she was smiling – I was glad that she was able to still talk to other people, even the male species.

"Hey Mason, wipe that drool off your face. If you going to think about me naked – do it in your own time" Her voice was joking but half serious. No wonder they called her a whore – How she had the confidence to speak up about that thing straight away. _Jealous. You want to see her naked... Don't you. _No. _Don't lie. I can tell. Remember I am you._ ARHH! I screamed.

"This is my time Hathaway. I am leading today's session"

"Oh yeah?" She snorted. "Huh. Well I guess this is a good time to think about me naked then."

"Its always a good time to think about you naked" Some other kids butted in. I shook my head..

"What a waste of talent..." I spoke it quietly in Russian. I would mean no-one would hear me.

What a waste. _Jealous._ No. Stop it. What are these thoughts – Leave me alone she is a student. I hardly know her. _Doesn't prove anything – She is so hot. _I know. _Then get with her. You know you want too. _

"Enough!" The words burst out of my mouth. Alberta gave me the strangest looks. "Sorry." I said apologetic – placing my hand on her shoulder. These deep desires to ravish her were too strong. I put on a brave face and went to talk to my mother – It was one of the shortest breaks that I would get but it meant that I could spend some time finding out how everyone was...

_...Ring Ring Ring..._

"Hello darling – How are you?"

"I am good thank you mother. And yourself?"

"Of course I am fine, nothing happening interesting around here. – Apart from missing you."

"Oh mother, I will be back soon I promise – In a couple of months."

"That seems forever. I want to know how my Dimitri has been getting on?"

"Fine. I finally found Princess Vasilisa and Rose Hathaway"

"Well done darling – Oh I am so proud of you"

"Mother please. I am old enough – "

"Not to me darling – Always my handsome young man" I blushed slightly – How embarrassing. "Did you found out why they did it?"

"No. They are hiding something. Something that was powerful enough to make them to move out of here"

"Darling, they are girls, they will tell you at some point. Women" She chuckled.

"Thank you mother – I do have to dash though. Work. Tsk." My mother chucked again and blessed me with wishes and a good day.

Even though the talk seemed short I seemed good to talk even if it wasn't that long. I was gutted that I forgot to ask how everyone else was. I was slightly disappointed but I would have more time to speak to her later.

I was aimless wondering around when I spotted Alberta.

"Hey Alberta"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah – Where you heading too?"

"Stan's class – Rose is back and since Stan is a dick, I am sure it will be interesting to watch."

"I am sure – I'll come with you, for extra measure" I winked as she snorted in laughter.

Guardian Alto had arrived a little later than us and seemed to notice that Rose was back in classes. "What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a Privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge" He's voice was mocking and sneer his words – banter from Stan was expected he was always pissed off. Even though you would expect teaching to be fun but with him not getting partnered with a Moroi – he took it out on everyone else. He gestured for Rose to stand up. "Well come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class"

She sank into her seat - Everyone could feel the embarrassment that filled the room. "You don't really mean –"

"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class"

A thick silence hit the class as the ones that were whispering were now silent with interest or horror. I was silent with interest as she walked up the front of the class and looked a bit surprised with the amount of people that were actually here, because the look on her face screamed stage fright.

"So Hathaway," Stan chirped. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques"

She seemed to be thrown off by what he said "My...Techniques?"

"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan – the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats" I frowned. Stan was right.

"We never ran into any Strigoi" Rose tried to defend herself, but everyone was staring and watching – they daren't say anything.

"Obviously – I figured that out seeing you're still alive" He snickered. I frowned again – I guess the extra training sessions would help her – maybe she would learn how much danger she put herself in.

She was silent looking down at the feet.

"So what you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

"Sometimes." Rose spoke quietly and I knew it. There is no way that they could of survived with the Strigoi attacking many of the royals lately. Still I watched in silent as this conversation seemed to unwrap.

"Sometimes" Stan copied in a high pitched awful voice. "Well then. I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard during the night."

"Er... no"

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the Chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know what because you weren't here" I was watching as Rose gave a sickening look that she wanted to swear and possibly attack him.

"I watched the area whenever we went out" She said in an almost desperate voice.

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surverillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"

She stood in silence. I had almost forgotten the name of methods it had been ages when you use them because when it come to it – you know what to do, you don't remember the name – just like anything really.

"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-you-remember-to Method" He was in fits. It was starting to annoy me.

"No!" She almost screamed. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive. Isn't she?" Stan moved closer to her face

"Because you got lucky" he almost whispered.

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there" Wait a second. Yes there is. "It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound" She was just shooting words at him without thinking.

"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" he yelled. "One of them could walk right to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him – and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or Human, but you are nothing, nothing compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?"

She away from Stan and straight at me – She stood with eyes filling with water. What a Jerk. She was going to be punished for her actions – She wasn't dead and either was the Princess. What she did was stupid. But brave.

She whispered something unbearable.

"What was that? – I didn't catch it."

She spun back to face Stan. "Moroi blood. Moroi blood makes them stronger"

I zoned out when Stan went on a rant about Strigoi and watched as Rose took her seat back in her seat. She was silent the whole time and looked like she was uninfluenced about what happened.

After she left – I went and personally spoke to Stan.

"Stan"

"Dimitri – Don't thank me"

"Getting some sick pleasure of making a girl cry is wrong"

"She was fucking stupid – With the last D –"

"Where she was ready or not it doesn't matter now. Kirova was dealing with her punishment"

"Ha. Don't act like you were there" he pointed a finger at me.

"I was there" I said in a calm voice.

"Sure"

"Yes – In fact I am going to give her extra sessions"

"Tell someone who cares"

In a dark voice I said "I am warning you. I will tell Kirova that you bullied your student and you'll know who she'll believe so leave her alone. She's agreed to her terms and accepted her punishment…"

He was silent.

"Bye Alto"

I walked out in a huff. Prick. _You want to protect her. Bless_ I almost punched the wall that was next to me - What had I done. How stupid. I agreed with Stan but the hurt in her eyes. ARRRGGHHHH. Leave me alone. _Fine._

I spend most of the time after walking around the grounds. Until it was lunch. That's when Rose seemed to catch an eye of me and walked close by. "I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" The question caught me off guard and looked at her to ensure she was talking to me.

"Yes" I answered.

"And don't you think that was unfair?"

"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

"I kept her alive" she speech was mumbled and she was looking at the ground – What a silly girl.

"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?" I asked. She would then understand why she surely wrong then and by her silence. She knew. "If you can't fight then –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" She snapped. Oh yes she knew. I watched as she tried to keep up with my walking and slowed down for her.

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?" I was hoping sure would say yes for the sake of the Princess.

"Sure – Now and then" Not the best response I was looking for.

"You didn't join in any teams?"

"Too much work. If I wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here"

I gave her an exasperated look. I was maddened. What a pathetic thing to say. "You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking"

Thank goodness I was going to give her lessons – She's still a little girl.

"I'll be able to protect her" No Rose. Not when you can't even beat your class mates.

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know – for your field experience or after you graduate" My voice was harsh. "No one wants to waste the bond – but no ones going to give her an inadequate guarding either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. Use me" _Ha. Use me – don't you wish. _"Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate – if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."

She seemed to ignore my comment "Lissa, call her Lissa"

I walked away. Again too annoyed again. The rest of the day I had off.

I basically sat in my bed the rest of day and read a book called roughing it – A prequel to Innocents abroad. Roughing it follows the travels of young Mark Twain through the Wild West during the years 1861–1867. After a brief stint as a Confederate cavalry militiaman, he joined his brother Orion Clemens, who had been appointed Secretary of the Nevada Territory, on a stagecoach journey west. I buried my mind in this.

* * *

><p>Bless. :')<p>

I want to say thankyou for the Reviews - Means a lot.

What you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Well?" Kirova looked at me with a raised eyebrow – She had called me in and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You'll have to expand"

"What is your plan?"

"With what?"

"Rose Hathaway. It's always Rose" I laughed when the words came out her lips.

"Jogging" My statement was short and sweet.

I waited for her to realise that is all I had to say...

"What? Is that it?" She said disapprovingly after a considerate amount of time had passed.

"Yes"

"What about physical training"

"She'll learn that in class"

"But she's not going to learn to run – when it comes to the test –"

"Her life will not be a test. Her life will be a job to guard"

"But running will not help her pass her tests"

"And running will save the princess – if it ever comes to it"

"But –"

"She'll learn techniques in lesson and I will sharpen her moves"

Alberta bust in the room. Not to my surprise, she had been hiding there the whole time but before Kirova could speak – Alberta spoke "She would have too, because Dimitri will kick ass and she'll have to pick it up quickly or she'll have her ass handed to her every second"

I laughed "Alberta this is a private conversation between me and Dimitri – Leave and I'll speak with you later" Kirova looked annoyed "Did you know she was there?"

"No" I lied.

"Nevertheless – Report to me any progress on her running"

"Good day Kirova" I nodded my head and left.

Alberta came up to me "You know you didn't have to hide"

"But I did. You're so bad-ass"

"Alberta – I am not some naughty school boy"

"I know. Just I heard what you did to Stan. Shouting that is"

"I didn't shout – I spoke with him"

She was silent.

"Look her punishment too her is a big deal – I am sure because she is a attention queen it's hard to for her to comply. Stan didn't have to embarrass her "

Kirova called in Alberta.

I walked away laughing. Alberta was so stupid. I then waited outside the Gym for about 10 minutes before deciding that I should probably go and find Rose as I suspected that she wouldn't be arriving any time soon.

I walked around aimlessly for a bit. I guessed she would be with Vasilisa but I had no idea where she was. I sighed as I walked up to the janitor.

"Vasilisa and Rose Hathaway – Have you seen them?"

"Yes – They are just outside the school"

"Thank you" I almost stormed right up to them and was going to push them back inside. But too my surprise they weren't trying to escape they seemed to be just talking. So I listened.

"Are you serious?" The princess looked surprised at something.

"Sure you never liked them anyway"

"You did!"

"No. Not really. I liked what they could offer. All the parties and stuff"

"And you can go without that now?" The princess had raised her eyebrow and looked in disbelief.

"Sure. We did in Portland"

"Yeah, but that was different –Here... here I've got to be a part of that. I can't avoid it"

"The hell you do. Natalie stays out of that stuff"

"Natalie isn't going to inherit her family's title – I've already got it. I've got to be involved, start making connections. Andre –"

"Liss. You aren't Andre"

"He was always involved in stuff like that"

"Yeah, well. He's dead now"

"You know sometimes you aren't very nice"

"You don't keep me around to be nice. You want nice, there are a dozen sheep in there who would rip each other's throats to get in good with the Dragomir Princess. You keep me around to tell you the truth, and here it is; Andre is dead. You're the heir now, and you're going to deal with it however you can. But for now, that means staying away from the othe royals. We'll just lie low. Coasting thought the middle. Get involved in that stuff again, Liss, and your'll drive yourself..."

"Crazy"

"I didn't mean..."

"It's okay – Fine. We'll stay, and we'll keep out of all that stuff. We'll coast through the middle like you want. Hang out with Natalie , I guess"

I thought maybe it wasn't Rose that made her run away, it was the other way round and Rose being Rose she just followed making sure that she did her best to protect the princess. Still she could off told someone. That's when I decided to walk up to them – not so that they would notice me, but quietly almost to give them a scare and people were watching them.

"All right then. We'll see how this goes. If anything goes wrong – anything at all – we leave. No arguments."

"Rose?"

I cut in. They both looked up at me scared almost. Rose looked like she hoped I hadn't been listening and the Princess looked guilty about something. "You're late for practice" looking at Vasilisa formerly I bowed "Princess."

I walked away knowing that she would follow. She wouldn't have to be told twice. She caught up with my pace and walked by my side silently. I listened to the movement that was going on around me. Screaming girls and boys, gossiping. I sighed they were all so stupid and they would never be as good as rose. _What is that meant to mean._ She has so much talent. _In bed I am sure. _No. In fighting. _Oh like you care – you just wan_t _too_ NO! I don't. STOP.

* * *

><p>Bless. What you think?<p>

Pretty Please Review because I love you guys and I want to know thoughts?

Am I going to far with the naughty thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

When I looked down next to me – She was not there. In fact she was several metres' backs. I turned back and called her name

"Rose? Rose? - What are you doing?" When I looked at her, she was silent and her eyes were empty and cold like stone.

I gripped her shoulders. _Rose. No. _"ROSE!" I shook her. I leaned closer.

"Rose? Rose?" Please. _There is nothing wrong with her..._ No. Wait.

She started to blink. Colour filled her eyes and she looked straight into my worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I... yeah. I was... I was with Lissa..." She placed her hand on her head. _Maybe she has a headache. _ I let go and moved away. How? "I was in her head"

"Her... Head?" I was so confused.

"Yeah. Its part of the bond. Oh.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's..." She looked hesitant. Was she okay? The Princess. _She's fine. Rose would have ran to her. _"She's not in danger" That wasn't good enough.

"Can you keep going?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine"

As of that I continued to take her in the gym. Once she was changed... _she looked hot._ No.

"Can't you let me off?" I laughed at Rose's suggestion.

"Why is that funny?" He serious face showed that she was not joking. My smile dropped.

"Oh – You were serious"

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed. It's just one hour" _Don't you wish she could take you to bed. _ No – I screamed again. Folding my arms and looking down at her. No. She should do it now.

"How do you feel right now? After all the training you've done so far?"

"I hurt like hell"

"You'll feel worse tomorrow"

"So?"

"So, better jump in now while you still feel..." Erm... "Not as bad?"

"What kind of logic is that?" She almost snorted. I ignored her and I lead her to the weight room, this is hopefully build up her muscles for a bit, and I can prove to Kirova that I will be doing more than running. I should her basic stuff and left her too it – Why should I have to care, this was my spare time. I then booked out my book. Roughing it and continued to read until the time was up.

I walked over to her and showed her some cool – down stretches. Least her muscles wouldn't hurt as much.

"How'd you end up as Lissa's Guardian?" She asked me. "you weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?" I looked at her bleakly – Why does she care. _Because she likes you. Talk to her. _No. _Yes... _I couldn't ignore her...

"No. I attend one in Siberia"

"Whoa. That's got be the only place worse than Montana" She joked.

It was funny but I didn't laugh – as I was the one that was teaching her not the other way round. "After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently. They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the Princess turned up, they assigned me to her. Since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leave campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?" Of course he didn't. _She's stupid. Doesn't have any respect for you. _

"No. He was with his other guardian" Not bothering with names – This brought back painful memories, that were buried deep in me, _I'll keep them locked up. _But I can remember. _No you can't. You were never there. VASILISA. The princess. She matters, and so does Rose. _No pictures flooded my head – I wasn't allowed to remember. _You don't want to. _

"Hey" Rose suddenly said. My head shoot up and looked at her "did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that"

I raised my eyebrow. Was she being nice to me? "You're complimenting me on that?" That was nothing.

"Well, it as a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried."

What? "Last one?"

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds" ...? What?

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland"

She sat up and crossed her legs. "Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it"

"Maybe" I said without a thought. Though I didn't believe her. I would have to talk to Kirova. Once she left. I did too following her closely behind her and then splitting off to see Kirova.

Her office was empty and quite, glad with the amount of noise I knocked on the door and watched as she slowly placed her head out of her paper work. Her eyes were tired and looked sad - ignoring her look and desperation for compassion. Once she noticed the blankness in my eyes she smiled, fake but she tried to pull herself out of her state.

"Ah, Belikov – Come in" I was lingering around the door frame when I decided that I should move and linger around of the walls that was opposite the desk, her fragile frame sat slumped still. "Can I ask why you are here"

"Rose Hathaway" i stated

"What about her?"

"She said something to me – about phi-hounds. Do we use them?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason"

"Belikov?" raising her eyebrow

"She mentioned that she thought you would have used them" A swift lie that would lie unexpected in her mind.

"How would she of known about them?"

"The princess of course" She frowned at my words

"There haven't been any mishaps already from either of them?"

"No."

"Really? What about training?" Her surprise in her tone showed that not many people had a lot of faith in her. I sighed.

"Complained but got her to use the weights" _and she looked hot and sweaty after – so fine. _

"That is different – I thought you said running" Still surprise in my tone.

"She would have been too tired" I said shaking my head "Plus it was too easy for the first day"

She chuckled. "Belikov – Your harsh words lighten up my day indeed but I must leave – I have a meeting with the board. Remember the guardians gathering on Sunday, after you attend church please"

I grunted and walked out of the room – Another meeting, all I want to do is read a book. Any will do – one that includes cowboys and helpless heroes.

**What you think?**


End file.
